


Hold the World

by HalloweenEvaa



Series: Character Studies [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Eliot Spencer (Leverage) Needs a Hug, Eliot-typical self sacrificing tendencies and self loathing, Introspection, Light Angst, Multi, eliot is never nice to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenEvaa/pseuds/HalloweenEvaa
Summary: Eliot is Always terrified these days.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Nathan Ford & Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Character Studies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Hold the World

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited late night musings from my notes app
> 
> Bone apple teeth

Eliot is always terrified these days.  
He thinks it’s a good thing. Back in the- Before, he had no fear. He had nothing left to lose. Not even life left in him. It had suited Moreu just fine, he didn’t need anything more then death. These days he has Everything.   
And it is so goddamn terrifying. With Parker wrapped around him and Hardison at his back he has the whole world in his reach. He can hold the world.  
And he knows just how fragile it is. That’s the thing. It had only taken one job for him to break the only rule. No attachments. But he had picked up Hardison and got him out of the damn rigged warehouse after just one job.   
And wasn’t that just the damn thing? One job. One more job. Maybe two. Those two. So he does his job. He Protects. They are fragile and Eliot is not. So he takes the hits and gives worse then he gets. Now he has something, everything.   
And if he slips he will lose it all. So Eliot fights with feral strength, gets up from hit after hit even when everything in him is screaming to just curl up. He has learned that he doesn’t matter, and in the face of his whole goddamn world, Hardison and Parker’s faces, nothing else does.  
He is undoubtedly undeserving, but his team never seem to care. They trust him even though they must’ve seen just how bloody they are. Even though they should know better. He fears that one day they will figure out that he’s bad news. He might even be happy about it. He has only ever brought grief but he isn’t strong enough to refuse them. Maybe, just maybe they are what makes him better. Just better. There’s not undoing who he was. What he did. But maybe this, leverage, can do something good for once. Eliot’s only ever been good at hurting people, these days they might actually deserve it. He just hopes he doesn’t end up hurting Them too.  
Eliot is always terrified, that’s the price he pays for this, it’s more then he deserves. He pays it gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos! Please comment.   
> I have many Feelings about Eliot   
> (and maaaybe i’m projecting a bit about how scary caring about people can be)


End file.
